1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for rotatably securing a corrugated tube in which a wire harness is received.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rotary holder for a corrugated tube as shown in FIGS. 1 to 5 has been known conventionally. A rotary holder for a corrugated tube 1 is, as shown in FIGS. 1 to 2, composed of an outer fixing body 2 and an inner rotary body 3 received rotatably in an inner portion of the outer fixing body 2. A corrugated tube 4 containing a wire harness W therein is held in an inner portion of the inner rotary body 3.
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, the outer fixing body 2 is composed of a base member 5 and a cover 6 locked to the base member 5. An inner rotary chamber 8 surrounded by a round inner sliding surface 7 is formed in an inner portion of the outer fixing body 2.
Further, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 4, the inner rotary body 3 is composed of two semi-cylindrical divided rotary members 9, 9 each of which has a round arch surface 9a on an outer periphery of itself. The inner rotary body 3 is formed by abutting surface 9b of one divided rotary member 9 against a surface 9b of the other divided rotary member 9. Further, a round outer peripheral sliding surface 10 is formed by assembling a round arch surface 9a of one divided rotary member 9 to a round arch surface 9a of the other divided rotary member 9 without generating a step or an offset. The outer peripheral sliding surface 10 of the inner rotary body 3 slides on the inner sliding surface 7 of the outer fixing body 2, whereby the inner rotary body 3 may rotate relative to the outer fixing body 2. On the basis of the structure mentioned above, the corrugated tube 4 is secured to the inner rotary body and allowed to rotate.
However, in the conventional rotary holder 1 for the corrugated tube, in order to hold the corrugated tube 4 in the inner portion of the inner rotary body 3, the inner rotary body 3 is formed by assembling the divided rotary members 9, 9 with each other. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 5, it may be possible that the abutting surface 9b of one divided rotary member 9 is displaced relative to the abutting surface 9b of the other divided rotary member 9 due to an outward force applied by the corrugated tube 4 held in the inner portion of the inner rotary body 3, and due to failure of a locking means 11, 11 provided in the divided rotary members 9, 9 respectively. Once the displacement is generated between the abutting surfaces 9b, 9b, an offset portion 12 is generated where the round arch surface 9a of one divided rotary member 9 has been smoothly connected to the round arch surface 9a of the other divided rotary member 9. Under this state the radius of rotation of the inner rotary body 3 is increased equal to an amount of offset d2. Therefore, the inner rotary body 3 cannot smoothly rotate in the inner portion of the outer fixing body 2.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a rotary holder for a corrugated tube wherein an inner rotary body can always move smoothly on an inner sliding surface of an outer fixing body even in the case that a displacement is generated in each of butt surfaces between a plurality of divided rotary members.
In order to achieve the objective mentioned above, the present invention provides a rotary holder for a corrugated tube comprising:
an inner rotary body constituted by two or more divided rotary members each having a round arch surface on an outer periphery thereof, and receiving the corrugated tube by abutting surfaces of the two or more divided rotary members together; and an outer fixing body having an inner rotary chamber with an inner sliding surface along which an outer peripheral sliding surface formed by the round arch surfaces of the assembled two or more divided rotary members slide; wherein each end portion of the round arch surface in the divided rotary member has a cut surface retracting inside from a rotation locus of the round arch surface.